Electricity is transmitted from power stations to homes and businesses using a network of power lines, transformers, cables, and other equipment. The National Electrical Code mandates that grounding rods be installed into the earth and connected to the electrical network (typically at the utility pole) for several purposes, including: to protect people from electrical shock, help safeguard expensive electronic equipment, and limit neutral-to-ground voltage. The ground rod functions to provide an electrical path to dissipate a static discharge voltage (such as lightning) to earth.
In the United States, ground rod electrodes made of iron or steel must be at least 8 feet in length and have a diameter of at least ⅝ inch with the outer surface galvanized or otherwise metal-coated for corrosion protection. Ground rod electrodes made of stainless steel or nonferrous metals must be at least 8 feet in length and have a diameter of at least ½ inch.
Ground rods are often installed by driving them into the ground with an impact hammer or hydraulic ram. Regardless of the installation tool utilized, the length of the ground rod (8 ft or more) oftentimes mandates that the installer begin the installation process from an elevated position so that the installation tool can be coupled to the end of the ground rod. This typically requires the installer to use a ladder at the installation site, thus presenting a safety hazard for the installer.